Friction
by Olego
Summary: Kevin asks an innocent question and Scotty needs to get something off his chest.


"Sweetie." Kevin says, getting Scotty's attention. They're on the couch, watching TV, both exhausted after working. Scotty raises his eyebrows, waiting for Kevin to continue.

"Did you ever blow me in the bathroom of a restaurant?"

Scotty's startled face shows Kevin how much of a shock the question was.

"What?" Scotty asks in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I guess it was a dream then." Kevin settles, leaning back into the couch.

"Let's rewind." Scotty suggests, turning to look straight at his husband. "When was I supposed to have done this? And how confused do you have to be to confuse a dream with something real?"

"You never do that?" Kevin asks back. "I do it all the time. Thinking I've told someone something, then realizing it was a dream and then trying to explain it all."

Scotty just looks at him with a blank face.

"Thrilling story, Kev, but let's go back to me."

"I…" Kevin starts, shrugging a bit. "It's not a big deal. I guess it was a dream that I dragged you into a bathroom stall and you gave me a blowjob." Kevin explains. He looks out into the air for a bit, like he's trying to recall something. "I think you hit your head on the doorknob a couple of times." He then adds, smiling. "But it was good."

Scotty's face is still startled, with his mouth half-open.

"Wow, it's not easy to make you speechless." Kevin sarcastically says. Scotty looks really offended and takes a deep breath, as if to speak, but he doesn't say anything. "What's the big deal?" Kevin asks.

"The big deal?" Scotty asks, his voice even more rancorous. "Well, I'd like to think my blowjobs are memorable, especially those performed in public places." Scotty explains. Kevin finds his anger over protecting his blowjobs incredibly cute, but figures it will damage Scotty's ego for him to say anything about it.

"They are!" Kevin assures him.

"And hitting my head on a doorknob, that's just bad. I'd never do that. I like blowing you, but I also like having brain cells."

"Of course." Kevin replies, more and more enjoying Scotty's state.

"This is so typical of you, I'm sure one of your exes did this, sure it wasn't the amazing Hank with his expensive restaurant, or the hunky Chad after a hot work-out at the gym or Mr. MacSainthood in the bathroom of a church?" Scotty's rant of exes took Kevin totally by surprise. If Scotty was something, it wasn't dwelling on exes forever and ever and he barley every brought them up.

"Sweetie…" Kevin says, his voice now much softer. "What's up?" He asks, sensing there is more to it than just annoyance over giving great heads.

"Nothing." Scotty says, sounding calmer. "I'm sorry, Kevin, I shouldn't…" Scotty looks down to the floor, watching his feet. He sees Kevin's feet move closer to his, and he feels the warmth coming from his body.

A strong arm around his shoulders and a gentle kiss on his neck tells him Kevin is there, understanding something is wrong.

"It's just… you have these exes, and you could've been here with either of them." Scotty slowly says. He is still avoiding looking at Kevin, staring at his feet, as if they give him strength to explain the thought that's been bugging him.

And there is a thought that has been. Not for very long, but it has been creeping up on him lately, and he knows he will have to deal with it eventually. After all they've been through, Scotty knows that keeping things honest and working hard on communication is the only thing that applies.

"I've never been in a long relationship like that before, not like you have, and sometimes I think maybe I'm not… ready to be, either." Scotty bites his lip, not knowing how to phrase the next part. "I didn't want…" He starts. "I haven't known how, or even if, to tell you this. I don't want you to doubt our relationship or my love for you."

Scotty looks up to look directly at Kevin. He sees concern and worry in his eyes.

"And I do, I do love you Kevin. So much." Scotty emphasizes the last two words, making sure Kevin hears and believes him.

"I know what you mean." Kevin says when Scotty is finished. "It was all so fast, but it felt right, so it was yet easy to do." Kevin almost whisper his words, not needing anything else. Their heads are close, their lips nearly touching each other when speaking.

"Maybe we weren't ready, but maybe we'll never be. And what does it matter. What if we're ready in five years, then why spend five years wondering what married life is like. I love the stability that this ring gives me. It's a proof that you love me and a sign to everyone that I have someone in my life that is more important than everything else."

Scotty looks down again, touched by Kevin's words. He lets out a small insecure giggle, relieved that Kevin recognize his feelings and share them. Somehow, the burden seems easier when shared.

"You're really good with the words, huh?" Scotty asks, daring to meet Kevin's gaze again.

"Lawyer turned politician." Kevin laughs. "Next I'm going for president."

"You should." Scotty smiles back. "America will never know what hit it." They both laugh, feeling the tension flow away. In the background the TV is still babbling on, but both lost interest long ago.

Scotty pulls up his legs, placing them across Kevin's lap. He puts his arms around Kevin's neck and kisses him on the lips.

"You know, when you make president, I'll blow you in the oval office." Scotty seals his promise by kissing Kevin's neck, letting his lips linger. He smiles against the warm skin, feeling Kevin smile too.

"That alone is worth trying to get the nomination." Kevin says, his voice suddenly trembling.

"It would be hot." Scotty assures him.

"Yeah?" Kevin asks. Scotty chuckles for a bit before saying:

"Of course. If there's anything that will bang my brains cells away, it's going to be the Resolute desk."


End file.
